Across the Sea
No, this isn’t a story about how I met Prince Charming, and how he carried me away to happily ever after. This isn’t a story about me stopping a whole army single-handedly just because I was prophesied to do such a great deed. This isn’t some story about me finding out I’m some long-lost Princess that’s supposed to rule all of Pyrrhia. This isn’t a story about miracles that just happen. This is a story where my pain, my failure, and sacrifice are all real. My journey isn’t a happy one. It’s a real one. _____________________________________________________ Scorpio XIV November 30th We were all just bumming around, hanging around a balcony of the New Summer Palace. My little friend group just stood there, blatantly gazing at sun as it sank beneath the thrashing waves, swallowed in that blue abyss. Darkness soon flooded the twilight sky, revealing the dazzling array of constellations and stars rippling across its vast darkness. A swarm of clumsy black clouds rode in over us, and through them, the stars danced and flickered through the dimming sky like a shoal of fish pursued by a shark. My gaze woefully drifted towards Ray. He’s this big, burly Seawing that’s about as large as any Seawing could get. Muscles and veins bulge beneath every scale, and it buffed Ray up to twice his raw size. Often, his eyes were bloodshot after a rigid boot camp training session. This buffer Ray looked almost nothing like the much scrawnier, meeker Ray I grew up with. His recruitment into the Seawing Royal guard worked wonders on him. In three months, he transformed from a blithe dragonet to a dignified General. Dragonesses practically went into comas when they saw him! You could say he’d become a local celebrity. And I was loving it. Yet, as much as that had its perks, it would prove a burden. Word of Ray soon reached Queen Seaflow’s ears, and she would soon ordered Ray join her troops in this stupid war she was fighting. Obviously, Ray obliged. You don’t want to get on the Queen’s bad side. Now, here was Ray, sitting with us sullenly on the balcony of the New Summer palace. Princess Cyan, Queen Seaflow’s daughter, had been courteous enough to reserve a party room for Ray’s going-away party, but her efforts were in vain. Behind us, in one of many dining rooms, lay heaps upon heaps of exotic seafood, ready for consumption. But none of us bothered biting into the exquisite feast. We were all to bummed out to care. I gazed ruefully at Ray while he peered at the night sky. Starlight illuminated his rough, juniper scales, and it flashed across his jade eyes. His eyes seemed wetter than usual. Through the faint nightlight, I made out a single tear surging in his left eye. Ray allowed it to slip down his stout face. His gills fluttered rapidly, tensing with his body. I heard his sharp teeth grind against one another as Ray clenched his jaw. His body trembled vigorously but silently as he stifled sobs after sobs. I gave a quiet cough, and Ray’s weepy gaze snapped towards me. He swiftly wiped away the tears with a massive, muscular forearm, and bashfully looked back to the horizon. He drew in his grand wings to shroud his depressed, but flustered face. His tail lashed bitterly, and the balcony trembled as the Seawing tail hit the ground. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Work In Progress